To develop the methods for in vivo assessment of the possible role of alterations in post-translational processing of insulin gene products in disorders of insulin secretion, the comparable disappearance kinetics of proinsulin and C-peptide are being used to evaluate responses in patients with diabetes and hypoglycemic disorders.